Interrogations
by abittooaddictedtotv
Summary: Just days before the coming final battle, Spike from 1998  season 2  suddenly takes over our new Spike's body. Buffy must find a way to get back Spike before the First attacks again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters in this story.

Setting: This story takes off in Chosen, but the final fight is greatly postponed. It starts when Buffy and Spike are just laying there and Buffy can't sleep. (There's no conversation between her and the First). Enjoy (This WILL be a multi-chapter story.)

Buffy paced the room. How she was going to win this fight, she had no idea. As much as she loved to think Spike's fancy new necklace would just, poof, fix everything, she needed a plan. She turned towards Spike's bed. Sometimes, just looking at him doing something as peaceful gave her a brief moment of clarity. Maybe she was done baking. Buffy shook her head clear of those thoughts. Now wasn't the time for personal thoughts. The pending battle grows closer and all she had was a group of Potentials and her friends. Spike stirred.

"I'm drownin' in footwear!" Spike sat up. "Weird dream…" Suddenly his eyes grew yellow and he fell to the floor in pain.

"Spike!" Buffy shouted and ran to his side. He convulsed and shouted out in pain. Buffy heard the footsteps of her friends running down to the basement as Buffy tried to hold Spike down.

"Spike, what's wrong?" She begged. Suddenly, Spike stopped shaking. He looked confused into Buffy's eyes, then a look of horror flew into them as he threw her off of him and she slammed into a wall. The group stared in amazement and the Potentials started whispering "Is this a lesson?"

"Spike!" Dawn shrieked and ran to her sister who got up and dusted herself off.

"What have you done to me, Slayer! Where's Dru!" Spike shouted to the top of his lungs.

"Spike, what's wrong with you?" Buffy shouted as she dusted off her black tank-top. Spike savagely looked around for a way out, but the group blocked the stairs, looking over the scene with awe and confusion. What had happened to Spike?

"Slayer, you look…. Older?" He said confused. Buffy looked him dead in the eye, searching for the man that would shake sense into himself and apologize to her, the man who would take her into his arms.

"Spike… you're acting like…" She glanced at Willow. They shared the same thoughts, this wasn't him. But this used to be.

"Spike, what year is it?" Willow asked.

"What does that have anything to do with it!" He glared at Buffy. "Where is Dru!"

"Spike!" Willow yelled. "WHAT YEAR IS IT?"

"1998!" He finally caved. Buffy's eyes widened.

"Xander, get the girls out of here. You too, Dawn. Giles, help me chain him up. Will, wanna help?" Willow casted a sleeping spell on the vampire.

"Buffy, what do you think happened?" The witch asked her best friend. Buffy shook her head as she moved his bed and any other things he could use as a weapon from his area of reach. Giles was chaining his former ally's wrists to the wall in silence. This was the last thing they needed. William the Bloody while all of this was going on.

"I don't know, Will." The slayer said quietly. When the basement was Spike-proofed, she dismissed Giles and asked Willow to undo the spell.

"Are you sure?"

"We need to find out what's going on, don't we?" Willow ended the spell and climbed the stairs, with one last worried look toward Buffy and she closed the door. Buffy sat in a chair pushed against the stairs, directly across from Spike, who was coming to. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and opened them again to the vampire standing.

"What do you want, Slayer?"

"What were you doing before you got here?"

"Knitting booties. What do you think?"

"Answer the question, Spike."

"Answer mine." He smirked.

"I just want to find out how you got here." Buffy said seriously. Spike chuckled.

"I was at the factory, with Dru."

"What were you doing there?" Buffy asked. She managed to keep a straight face. She wished he didn't have to look like this. In the same clothes he bared as he held her, not a half hour before this.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said, loving the weakness he saw in her eyes.

"We can do this the easy way-" She began.

"Or what you'll torture me? Somethin' tells me you haven't the strength to, Slayer." Buffy remembered her old torture methods to Spike.

"_Oh, look at my poor neck? All bare… and tender… and exposed? All the blood just pumping away…"_

Buffy found herself smiling at the memory and it sparked an idea. She stood, keeping an eye on Spike all the while, and found her way over to the other side of the basement. There, hanging on a chair, was the one thing in the world more important to him than her. His leather duster.

"Uhh, hey, what are you doin' with that?" Spike asked, his head perking up." Buffy smiled. This was the first sense of weakness she had seen. The first sense of her Spike she had seen. Buffy set it on her chair and stomped to Spike, slamming her hand on the wall not far from his head. She had learned this from him. She dug her hand into his pocket and pulled out his favorite Zippo lighter. He looked at her with confusion. She displayed it in front of his face and his eyes widened, "No, no!" He shouted.

"Just getting what I came here for, love." She said under her breath and trotted back to her chair and grabbed the coat.

"You stripped this off a Slayer in the 80's. Your second killing of a Chosen One," she said. Spike pulled on the chains.

"Watch it! That's like my-" He began.

"Second skin. You know, I never really got why this was so important to you…" Buffy murmured to no one in particular.

"Why are you acting like we know each other well?" He asked. She didn't respond. She only flicked open the lighter, dangling the duster above it.

"God, Slayer, when I get out of this-"

"You'll what? You'll torture me?" She asked. This was personal. This was the man that kept Spike from becoming the champion he is now. And this was the man that was doing it as they spoke. She wanted her Spike back, and she wanted it now.

"As a matter of fact, I will." Spike said with certainty. Buffy flicked the lighter closed, the duster in tact.

"He'll kill me when he gets back if I hurt that damned coat." She glanced at him. He was staring at her neck, not even listening.

"Want some blood?" She asked. He looked at her with confusion, then with determination.

"No." He said stubbornly.

"Fair enough." She said simply and started toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked, trying to keep his tone cold. It wasn't working. She tried to repress a smile.

"I'll be back."

She climbed the stairs and met Faith, Giles, Willow, Xander, and Dawn in the kitchen.

"He's definitely Spike from '98. He hasn't looked at me with that bloodlust in a while." She glanced the floor, then met Willow's eyes. "How do we send him back?"

"I don't even know how he could have gotten here, Buff, unless it was the First?"

"If it had this up its sleeve all this time, don't you think he would have used it by now?" Xander nodded in agreement.

"Well, Buffy, what do you presume we do?" Giles asked.

"Have Faith and Wood take over training the girls. Will, I need you to hold the fort on research mode." She looked to Xander. "You and Anya go on recon. See if you can figure out if the First is behind this. Dawn, I'm leaving you in charge on Andrew. Make sure he doesn't try anything funny, kay?" Dawn groaned.

"I'm always on Andrew duty…"

"What are you going to do, Buff?" Xander asked.

"I'm gonna get Spike back."

**A/N: Review please I don't plan on doing any Angel crossing into this story, but let me know if you want to suggest it. Meanwhile, who's your favorite Potential? I'll add in more dialogue for the one with the most fans. I gotta go with Vi, for me personally.**


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy and Spike stared at each other from opposite sides of the basement. She had just explained that it was really 2003. He sat in awe. Time travel, no matter if told to a slayer, a vampire, a witch, was pretty heavy stuff.

"You really have no idea how you got here, do you?" Buffy asked.

"Not in the slightest, Slayer." There was a brief silence.

"Buffy-"

"I'm pretty sure that's the first time you've ever addressed me by name, Spike."

"Will you let me finish?"

"Sure. Sorry."

"What was I… will be… am… Bollocks, this whole time travel thing's so bloody confusing. What was I doing in your basement before this whole thing happened?" Buffy hesitated. She's heard of all the dangers of changing the past, but if there was some way to jog his memory, maybe he could remember getting his soul or falling in love with her, maybe even fighting evil.

"Well-"Suddenly, there was another Buffy in the room. The same face, same hair, same clothes, but the evil expression on her face was enough of a dead giveaway that this was no random mirror or clone. This was the First.

"Well, well, hope I'm not interrupting anything." She stated as she slowly approached the Slayer, who found herself backing up towards Spike her arm outstretched in a protective manner. William the Bloody took that as a nice opportunity to land a kick with all his might into her gut, sending her flying across the room.

"Aye, you, evil Buffy from the looks of it, you wanna get these bloody chains off of me?" The First smiled at the sudden change of events while Buffy groaned and clutched her stomach up against the wall. She had forgotten how hard Spike could hurt her when he wasn't going easy, or chip-ified, or trying to get in her pants. The First looked at Spike and changed form to its right arm, Caleb.

"What, did you two get into a lover's quarrel of some sort? I told you, Buffy, evil is evil." Spike's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked, dumbfounded. Buffy stumbled to her feet and approached the First.

"Get out of here," she said, a threatening tone in her voice. The First looked, amused, at Spike's new-found confusion.

"Well, Ms. Summers," The First said in Caleb's form, "Looks like I'm not your only problem anymore. But do us all a favor, quit getting your flunkies to do your dirty work. The boy and Anyanka will soon not come home again if I find them trailing my men once more." He took a small step toward the chained-up vampire and Buffy habitually flinched in Spike's direction. This gesture didn't go unnoticed by him and he smirked, eyebrows rising. The First teleported from the scene.

"Lover's quarrel? Something you're not telling me, Summers?" Buffy groaned. She kept trying to remind herself, this isn't her Spike. This is evil Spike. Not "soulful Spike" as he would say.

_As daft a notion as Soulful Spike the Killer is, it is nothing compared to the idea that another woman could mean anything to me._

She shook it from her head. She glanced up at Spike, it was so difficult to remind herself to see the differences between the two, when all she could see is the similarities. Raising his eyebrow, just like he did when she showed that guy Richard to his car on her birthday, his smirks that he gave when he thought he was right.

_Two people, in the workplace, feelings develop._

She was grateful for one thing, that he hasn't given her the look of sheer love like 2 nights ago.

_I love who you are. What you do. How you try._

Seeing Spike this way again, evil, a murderer reminded her of when she stuck that sword in Angel's gut. Two opposite situations, two opposite guys, but one thing in common. She had to put her Slayer duties first. As much as she'd love to sit here and focus all her energy on finding a way for him to remember, or to bring back the man he had become, she had a First situation that needed dealing and about 30 potentials being trained by a not necessarily people-person slayer upstairs.

"Buffy?" Spike pulled her from her thoughts. She stood and headed to the stairs, then, looking back realized it wasn't safe to leave him here alone. If he found a way out, he could go upstairs and find the girls, thirsty for some human blood. She sighed and headed over to the chest of Spike's things. He hadn't much, but did bring some belongings from his crypt and he definitely knew what one of them would be.

"What are you doing, Slayer?" Spike asked as she rummaged through the bin and she pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"You always had high hopes I would cave and try these one day." She sighed and, carefully, exchanged chains for cuffs and stood Spike up, one hand firmly gripping one of his arms.

"You try ANYTHING and I will kill you." She warned. Spike smirked.

"No you won't, but I'll be good. Watching you squirm is fun enough." She rolled her eyes and pulled him to the stairs. They reached the doorway and Xander jumped at the sight of the evil vampire.

"What's he doing outside the basement?" Xander practically yelled.

"Ahh, the boy's all grown up. He and Red shackin' up yet?" He asked Buffy.

"Gross, Spike!" She said and pushed him into the backyard. He looked around at the Potentials, they were training but staring at their former teacher now. Many of them seemed to get very uncomfortable, Buffy couldn't blame them. He was looking at them like snacks. She turned to him and pushed him against the side of the house.

"Do. Not. Touch. Them." She scolded. She turned back to face the girls when, before she knew it, he was on the ground maneuvering his legs so that his cuffs were in front of him and he pushed her up against the wall, the chain between his wrists choking her. Faith ran to her, but Buffy shook her head. She slammed a kick into his chest and he went tumbling backward. This new series of events caused the Potentials to back up.

"Don't do anything, Faith, or you, Robin. I've got this."

"Oh, sure you do, Slayer. Always on your own." Buffy threw a punch at him. And he staggered.

"You're supposed to be a vampire slayer. But all you do is follow me around making moon eyes." Spike taunted. Buffy stopped dead.

"What did you just say?" She asked, shocked. He stopped.

_Your job is to kill the slayer, but all you can do is follow me around making moon eyes._

_I'm in love with you._

_You're in love with pain._

"I don't know, it just-" he started. Before Spike knew it, another kick was aimed at his chest and he flew back into the side of the house. He got her to the ground, straddling her, his vamp game face on, and his teeth going slowly closer to her neck.

"No!" Buffy screamed, struggling. Faith was halfway to get him off of her when he threw himself off the Slayer, eyes wide, pushing himself against the wall.

_Buffy, in a gray bathrobe, screaming trying to claw her way from under him._

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He shouted. He was remembering things that he had never done before. And a small voice in his head not to hurt Buffy was slowly growing louder.

**A/N: I'm glad you enjoyed my first chapter! Usually I don't post twice in 1 day, but inspiration hit. The Potentials will get more dialogue soon. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Shortly after the incident in the backyard, Spike found himself knocked unconscious via Faith's kick-in-the-face way of going about things. He awoke not only chained to the basement wall, but the handcuffs he tried to kill Buffy with only an hour before were now attached to his ankles. He came to and looked around the room. He was back in the basement with none other than the slayer looking at him from her post by the stairs.

"Starting to stalk me, Love?" Spike asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Every time I come to, you're sitting right there." Buffy smiled.

"It's ironic you're accusing _me_ of stalking _you_, Spike." Spike raised an eyebrow, calling for further explanation but she sat in a content silence.

"You're in an awful good mood for someone who almost got killed out there, Love. By the way, I'm surprised you weren't able to get me off of you, Buffy from my time would have."

"The Buffy from this time isn't used to her Spike aiming to kill. And I'm in a good mood because of what you said out there. You remember on some level. Now it's just a matter of getting it out of you."

"It'd be easier if I had a goal of what I'm supposed to be bloody remembering. Can't you give me some sort of hint on how I am now? All I have so far is that I'm a wanker who won't try to kill you. A few glimpses, but nothing solid."

"I can't risk changing the past, Spike, you know that."

"Here that from Red up there?"

"No… But you've seen 'Back to the Future'!"

"That's a movie, Buffy!"

"I'm sure a very accurate one!"

"What do you want from me, Spike, to have some sort of record for every second since 1998?" She trailed off.

"Have an idea, Slayer?"

"You're not gonna like it."

B T V S

The drive to Angel Investigations (now Wolfram and Hart as of a week ago) is about an hour from Sunnydale California, but when you're in it with your mortal enemy turned coworker turned friend turned lover turned mortal enemy again, it feels like days.

"Why are we going to see this poof?" Spike grumbled, yet again.

"We are going to see Angel because he's the only one I know with an extreme connection to the resources that may be able to fill in the gaps for you." She glanced over at him.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all, Spike?" Spike decided the memory of her in the bathrobe would be a bad one to bring up, the only one he remembered vividly.

"No." He said, staring ahead, focusing on the sights outside his window. She looked at him seriously. She then smiled.

"You're thirsty." She said. It wasn't a question. His brow furrowed.

"How do you know that?"

"You clench your jaw a bit. Not much, but enough." She reached into the ice chest behind her seat and pulled him out a packet of otter blood.

"Thanks." He said plainly, then continued looking on, quietly drinking.

"Your booze is in the glove compartment." She said, smiling, not even bothering to see the relieved look on his face.

"Oh, thank God." He pulled out his flask and took a long drink. He offered it to her.

_What is this? The late-night stakeout, the bogus suspects, the flask. Is this a date?  
>A d- please. A date. You are completely off your bird. I mean- Do you want it to be?<em>

"Driving, Spike." He shrugged and took it back.

"But thank you." She finished. He looked at her strangely.

"Stop it, Slayer."

"Stop what?"

"Acting like we're friends." She glanced at him.

"We are."

"Us? Friends? I am friends with a slayer?" Buffy smiled at the disbelief in his voice.

"Well, how the bloody hell did that happen?" He asked to himself as he took a large swig from his flask and leaned further back in his seat.

"Hopefully, we'll figure that out at Wolfram and Hart. Honestly, I'm not even sure how it happened. But it did."

"You didn't fall in love with me, did you?" He asked. She tried not to smile, but didn't respond.

"I mean, I'd completely get it. Devilish charm, rousing good looks, I'd be surprised if you didn't." He said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Somebody's full of themselves!" Buffy said.

"Can I have my lighter, by the way?" He asked (oddly politely).

"Oh, yeah." She dug it from her pocket and held it out for him. When their hands touched, Buffy recalled a fond memory not that long ago.

_I don't want to be the one._

_I don't want to be this good looking and athletic. We all have crosses to bear._

Buffy smiled. Spike, on the other hand, widened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just remembered-" he said.

"Remembered what?"

"Nothing."

"We're here." Buffy said as she pulled into the Wolfram and Hart parking lot. Spike took a dramatically long drink, as if preparing himself to have to deal with Angel. Buffy grinned.

_You want me to take them out? Give me a hell of a headache, but I could probably thin the herd a little. Knew I could get a grin._

Buffy sighed as the approached the building. It disgusted her what Angel and the gang decided to do here in LA. Wolfram and Hart? Really? She walked in the building.

"Good morning, Buffy, Spike, would you like a directory-"

"We got it." Buffy said coldly and Buffy held onto Spike's arm roughly as they entered the elevator.

"You don't have to be so rough, Love. You can let go." He said, frowning.

"Last time I did, I almost ended up Spike dinner." He rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Maybe if you hadn't gone all Softy the Vampire Slayer, you could have deflected my attack, now couldn't you?" He remarked. She groaned and the elevator doors opened as they stepped out into the wide open office area of Wolfram and Hart.

"Blondie bear!" Harmony shouted from behind the reception desk. Spike looked behind him, looking for the guy she was talking to.

"Poor bloke who has to deal with _that_ public humiliation," He looked at Buffy to see her suppressing a snicker.

"Spike." Harmony walked up to him and glanced over at Buffy.

"You know what, Spike? You're a creep! All you ever did was use me as a backup to get to Bitchy the Vampire Slayer. All I ever heard was, 'Harm shut up," and "Harm, stop turning off my Soap Operas," and "Harm, give up your dream of being a creature of the night pop sensation, it's not going to happen!" she blabbered in a fake and terrible British accent."

"Um, Harmony?-" Buffy tried.

"And you! All you and Drusilla was stomp on his poor little delicate Spike heart and I was always there for you to pick up the pieces! Well not this time, Buffy! Because I don't even care about you anymore, Spike. And- this whole conversation doesn't even matter because I'm over you. So that's just fine!" She shouted and stomped off. Spike stood there, completely blind-sighted staring after the girl.

"I'll explain later." Buffy said. He nodded, still flabbergasted. Just then, Angel walked out of his office, saw them, and gave a dramatic eye roll.

"What's _that_ doing here?" he asked Buffy.

"Angeles. See I haven't offed you yet…" Spike grumbled.

"How's your soul treatin' yah?" Angel asked acidly.

"We need Wesley!" Buffy practically shouted over him.

"His office is over there," He pointed, confused. The pair began walking to the office of Wesley Wyndum-Pryce when Spike stopped her.

"Please tell me that poof has begun talking about himself in 2nd person or are you about to tell me I have a- I can't even say it."

"Spike, I'm sure Wesley can explain everything. They must be keeping track of you some way, probably in a diary or something."

"Answer the question Buffy. Have I got a disgusting soul or not?"

"It's just a little complicated, Spike-" she lamely tried.

"Bloody hell! I've got a soul!" He started itching.

"Would you stop it?" Buffy whispered, as she tried to diffuse the crowd he was drawing.

"I can't help it Buffy, I've got a soul in me I it's making me itch! I'm allergic to good!" Buffy tried not to laugh.

"God, who's family did I hurt this bad? Tell me it wasn't gypsies. Was it witches?"

"Spike-"

"Just lay it out, Buffy, I promise I won't go decapitating them, just tell me what coven did this to me."

"Spike, no one did it to you."

"What do you mean?"

"You got your soul on your own. You fought for it."

"Why the bleeding hell would I do that for!" Spike threw his hands in the air in frustration with his future self.

"For me." Buffy said simply.

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like Buffy and Spike kind of dwindling back into friendship. A lot of the goal of this part and the soon upcoming ones is to kind of put Buffy into the shoes Spike was in when he had to win _her_ love. I'll start adding in the other character's stories and points of view on all this in the next couple chapeters. I will consider letting Spike eat Kennedy, but it's a bit unlikely… I'll update soon :-) Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer

A/N: Wow, everyone! I am soooo happy with all of the feedback I've been getting and I can't thank you all enough! I also want to apologize for not updating yesterday, I usually try my best to update daily. I had the WHOLE chapter written out and then I decided I wasn't really happy with Wesley's dialogue (wow, he's much more difficult to write for than I thought!) So, I took this as an opportunity to get into the other's characters thoughts on this. Well, you've heard enough of my yammering. Hope you enjoy

Willow Rosenberg has been Buffy Summer's best friend for a good 7 years; ever since the night she kicked some Darla ass to save her and Xander. One thing Willow always did, one thing she knew and Buffy knew, was that she always respected Buffy's decisions. From choosing to run away, to using Spike, and becoming a rather bad leader toward the Potentials, Willow had always stuck by her side no matter what. She may have been hurt by some decision like spending time with Faith over her years ago or focusing on questioning Spike instead of helping her move past Oz when he left, but she always stood right by her. That is, until she went to LA to help Spike in the middle of a war.

"Xander, I have no idea what she's thinking! The girls need her protection and she just wanders off to LA for Spike as the First's army gets stronger?" She had tossed and turned all night, until finally breaking and dragging Xander into the back yard to vent.

"Will, you gotta understand. You know me, I'm on the anti-Spike train more than anyone else, but he's a good fighter and he's needed here. Not to mention, Spike from 5 years ago? Not the best houseguest." Willow groaned. He was missing the point.

"Xand, I get that Spike's important in the battle, I do! But to just leave Faith and Wood in charge of the girls, ask you and Anya to do recon on the worst nemesis we've had yet? Oh God, Wood. How do you think he's handling this? The man he's been after 30 years has finally resurfaced and he's not even acting like anything happened."

"Maybe Buffy's threat was more effective than we thought it was." Xander suggested. Willow sighed.

"Maybe… do you think she can do it?" She asked, concerned.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Get Spike to remember." Willow said. Xander sighed and thought a moment.

"I'm not sure, but I know if anyone can do it, it's her. I don't know who did this, though. Spells aren't really the First's forte, and who do we know that knows how to do this stuff that would want to bring back William the Bloody?" Xander asked, concerned.

"I have no idea, Xand. It's a powerful spell, too. I have no idea who could have pulled it off, y'know, besides me."

"Will, are you going all black haired again?" Xander asked teasingly. Willow smiled and hit him lightly on the arm.

"So, here's a question, Will," Xander started.

"Shoot, Xand," Willow said.

"Why aren't you talking to Kennedy about this?" He said. Willow's muscles tightened.

"I don't know what happened with her. She's just- she seems too happy Buffy's gone. Like she's all number one Slayer now because Faith's not the take-charge type, you know?" Willow said, quietly.

"Well we've always known that she's the only potential to really want the destiny, more so than Buffy." He said, trying to keep her calm. Willow nodded.

"Go back to bed, Xand, I'm gonna go have a snack or something." Xander obliged, entering the house. Willow sighed. Was it possible? Was it truly possible that Willow, herself, might have been responsible for this? No one else could have done it, what about the "My Will Be Done" spell or the "You Can't See Me, I Can't See You" spell? But why would she, on any conscious or subconscious level, would she want to bring back evil Spike? They had enough to deal with. Willow shook her head, all the thoughts from it, and silently fled to bed.

Rupert Giles was slightly on the rocks with Buffy. Shortly before she had departed, Buffy and Giles got into yet another argument with Buffy over their most discussed topic; Spike. Since Giles had spoken with Wood about killing Spike, the two were pretty awkward when it came to decisions regarding the Potentials. He didn't know what more he could say. Should he remind her, yet again, that she was the slayer? Her duty, the duty she signed up for inviting the girls to her home, was to protect these girls. Distracting herself from this duty by traveling out to LA to fix such a minor problem was not only irresponsible, but extremely dangerous. Wood agreed with him. Just mere days before Spike became the monster he was, Wood approached him.

_"I may have failed, Mr. Giles, but that doesn't mean I was wrong."_

_ "I conquer, but Buffy won't let anything happen like this again."_

Wood seemed to accept this, but Giles couldn't help but have one thing in the back of his mind. Would he have had the capabilities to pull something like this off? And, if so, would he be willing to risk the consequences he was sure to bear?

A/N: I KNOW! I'm sorry it's been so long AND that it was shorter than the others, but I wanted to give you guys some material while I over-think my next chapter. Not joking. So, review, sorry if it was more of a filler it was just for you guys to start thinking about who could have done this? Things that make you go hmm. Review!


End file.
